Nobody Is Perfect
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: Fairy Tail havia acabado de passar por muitas mudanças, mudanças que atingiram o comportamento de alguns magos, menos de Gray Fullbuster e Juvia Loxar.
1. Prólogo

_**Porque idealizamos o príncipe encantado de nossos sonhos mais ocultos naquele que o nosso coração escolhe?**_

_**Não é porque ele seja o "escolhido" que ele se comporte como o príncipe do seu "****fairytale".**_

Já havia se passado dois anos desde que Juvia se tornou membro de Fairy Tail.

Por lá ela já havia passado por bons e maus momentos, mas sempre superando todos com a ajuda de seus amigos que ali formavam uma grande família.

Desde a morte do mestre Makarov durante a batalha contra Grimoire heart, até Laxus tomar pose do cargo que seu avô possuía e levar a guilda das fadas a vitória.

Desde essa ultima batalha, Fairy Tail estava passando por uma certa tranqüilidade.

Mesmo o mestre Laxus sendo um cara de poucas palavras e nem um pouco festeiro a guilda continuava com suas bebedeiras, gritaria e musica alta, bem do jeito de Juvia mais amava aquele lugar.

Juvia sempre foi uma garota tranqüila. Preferia mais observar a interagir, e com essa característica, ela podia ver as diferenças de comportamento entre seus companheiros de lar.

Desde a luta na ilha tenrou, Juvia notava que seu grande amigo Gajeel havia mudado e muito seu comportamento ao lado de Levy. Ele que nem sempre calmo mais nunca preocupado, estava na maioria das vezes tentando se corrigir nos palavrões, ou nos erros de pronuncia, tentando diminuir as brigas com Natsu e principalmente com Droy e Jet. Juvia se perguntava mentalmente o como uma pequena garota poderia fazer toda aquela mudança com aquele homem de ferro.

Outra que havia mudado drasticamente era sua rival no amor, Lucy. Ela nunca foi uma pessoa de maus hábitos, afinal ela veio de uma família nobre, mas quando se tratava de Natsu perto de Lisanna a loura mudava de comportamento;

Entrava no meio da conversa dos dois, quando Natsu e Lisaana marcavam de ir ao parque ver o por do sol, ela se convidava e ia junto.

Aquele tipo de comportamento estava tornando um clima chato entre os mais chegados a Natsu, Lisanna e Lucy, agora quem iria tentar resolver esse triangulo amoroso não poderia ser alguem de fora, pois ainda não esta claro aonde essa história poderá terminar. Juvia se perguntava o porquê dessa mudança de comportamento tão passional de Lucy.

No exame na ilha tenrou uma pessoa que se aproximou muito de Juvia foi a titânia. Juvia admirava Erza como uma grande guerreira e principalmente uma grande mulher.

Uma mulher que amava um homem desde sua infância e que viu ele se tornar um monstro usado pelo mal, perder sua memória e mesmo assim por amor estar ligado a ela por pensamento.

Não era inveja o que Juvia sentia por Erza, era admiração.

Pois esse tipo de coisa, amor ligado por pensamento, sentimentos além do alcance da razão, eram coisas que Juvia estava começando a crer que eram criações para folhetins.

Erza podia estar triste por não ter seu amor por perto, mas seus olhos ainda mostravam o brilho da esperança; esperança que um dia, em algum lugar, não importa onde, eles teriam o seu conto de fadas.

Infelizmente Juvia não estava tão feliz sobre sua vida amorosa, como seus amigos, afinal que vida amorosa ela tinha?

Ser completamente fiel e apaixonada por um cara que te olha como uma simples colega?

Claro que Juvia tinha total e plena ciência que o que ela sentia por Gray era muito diferente dos sentimentos do mago do gelo, mas como toda garota apaixonada a esperança movia seu coração.

Mas é muito difícil você conseguir enganar o coração por tanto tempo.

Quando estavam no exame classe S, Juvia chegou a achar que os sentimentos de Gray haviam mudado em relação a ela. Chegar no exato momento que Urtear iria executá-la sem chance de defesa, vencê-la e ao final cair ao lado dela quase morto e ainda sorrir de uma forma tão perfeita, como só Gray-sama conseguiria sorrir era demais para a cabecinha apaixonada de Juvia.

Então quando voltaram, Juvia foi toda atenciosa com Gray. Ficou ao seu lado no hospital, durante toda a recuperação das fraturas causadas na luta com Urtear, no sepultamento do antigo mestre, na nomeação de Laxus e principalmente na decisão de Laxus em nomear todos os 16 magos presentes durante a batalha de tenrou como classe S, que era o grande sonho de seu amado Gray-sama, já que para ela isso não fazia a menor importância, já que ela era considerada classe S em sua antiga guilda, então bastava ver o sorriso de realização de seu amado.

Mas os dias foram passando e a normalidade tomando conta da Fairy Tail. Todos de volta as suas tarefas, pegando trabalhos longos e cansativos, inclusive Gray, que detestava ficar trancado em um quarto. E com isso Juvia mais uma vez parecia não ser notada por Gray. Não como ela queria. Ele era grato pela companhia, pelos bentos e até pelo zelo e cuidado em demasia, mas não era grato como Juvia queria que fosse;

De trazer flores, um jantar a luz de velas, ou aquele incrível sorriso acompanhado de um puxão pelo braço enlaçando a cintura e um beijo... Que beijo...

Mas nada disso aconteceu. No máximo um caramade frank´s na guilda mesmo, e com um monte de gente ao redor.

Juvia estava cansada de correr atras de Gray. Mesmo o amando incondicionalmente. Dói você esperar e esperar sem ao menos ter uma mínima luz de esperança que um dia ele vai dar valor a tanta devoção e fidelidade.

Mesmo cansada ela ainda estava lá.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 01-**

Estava chegando o outono, e com ele os festejos. Toda a cidade estava animada. Bandeirainhas, luzes e barracas por todos os cantos, e claro; muitos visitantes. O tempo estava bom, o céu sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol bem aconchegante, fazendo todos quererem aproveitar cada instante do dia.

Juvia acordou logo cedo e foi direto para a guilda. No caminho olhava admirada toda aquela agitação na cidade logo pela manhã. Mas na cabeçinha da maga, já passava o quão bom seria os festejos no fim da tarde e durante a noite, onde teriam uma grande festa no parque de magnólia, ao redor das grandes e mágicas cerejeiras.

Juvia só conseguia imaginar em seu amado Gray-sama ao seu lado durante o festival, fazendo pedidos de amor e prosperidade aos pés da grande cerejeira.

Até que...

- Aí!

- Perdão mestre Laxus.

- Juvia. Logo pela manhã sonhando acordada?

- Perdão. É que Juvia não se acostumou com todas essas comemorações de Magnólia.

- Mas deveria. Esta tanto tempo aqui. Vamos entrar. Você aproveita e me acompanha num chá.

- Sim senhor.

Juvia e Laxus entraram na guilda e como de costume os olhos de Juvia faziam uma varredura milimétrica em todo o local a procura de alguem despido no recinto.

- Bom dia Juvia-san. O Gray ainda não chegou.

- Bom dia Mira-san. Juvia não estava procurando o Gray-sama.

- Ah tá. Bom dia Laxus. Caiu da cama?

- É mestre Laxus pra você Mirajane. E eu não caí da cama. Tenho um festival para supervisionar. Não posso deixar tudo em suas mãos, senão você faria tantas loucuras que espantariam os visitantes.

- Se não sou boa para organizar uma festa. Também não sou boa para cantar hoje!

- Não confunda as coisas! Cantar é só subir num palco e se apresentar! Organizar é uma tarefa árdua.

- Então você arruma outra pessoa para cantar!

- Tá. Evergreen... Gajeel... Qualquer um... Juvia? Você sabe cantar?

Juvia?

Juvia...

Gray Full...

- Gray-sama!

- Juvia querida, acorda! Estou perguntando se você sabe cantar.

- Perdão Mestre Laxus. Juvia achou que ouviu o nome do Gray-sama.

- E depois você me questiona o porque eu evito colocar você e Gray na mesma equipe de tarefas...

- Juvia acha isso realmente uma grande injustiça mestre! Porque eu e o Gray-sama quase nunca fazemos trabalhos juntos?

- Pelo motivo que eu acabei de presenciar aqui. Você se torna outra pessoa quando ouve o nome do tarado de gelo.

- Não mestre Laxus! Juvia é muito profissional! Juvia protege qualquer um dos meus companheiros de guilda com o mesmo fervor.

- Sim. Mas você se torna muito displicente quando Gray esta próximo.

- Que isso mestre. Juvia sabe que é somente amiga do Gray-sama. Nada mais que isso.

**Laxus percebe o tom de tristeza na voz de Juvia.**

- Não estou te cobrando nem brigando minha querida. Só acho você uma excelente maga e uma garota lindíssima que não deve ficar aficionada a um rapaz que não sabe nem ficar 10 minutos vestido.

- Juvia? Não mestre. Fique tranqüilo. Juvia não fica mais paranóica como antes pelo Gray-sama! Pode confiar na Juvia!

- Qual será o chá Juvia-san?

- Chá Gray! Mira-san!

**(cara de Laxus no chão e de Mirajane sarcástica)**

- Bom. Só acho que você merece algo melhor.

- E eu acho que você não deve se meter na vida pessoal das suas magas! Pode soar assédio sexual!

- Só na sua cabeça fofoqueira Mirajane!

- Obrigado pela preocupação mestre. Juvia não irá decepciona lo.

- De nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Um pouco mais distante dali.<strong>

- Posso saber o porque eu sou obrigada a acordar com dois bêbados na minha cama?

- Você fala alto demais Lucy...

- Ela esta gritando, porque esta com ciumes... Lucy-chan... Onegai... Foram só umas bebidas... Nada além de aventuras noturnas... Minha fidelidade a você esta em contrato...

- LOKI SEU MALDITO! Do que você esta falando? Que aventuras foram essas?

- Cala a boca Lucy! Não passaram de três... Mas nenhuma era loira... Sabe como é... Ele ficou com medo de confundir com você...

- GRAY! Como você me manda calar a boca na minha própria casa! E porque você iria confundir comigo Loki? Você transou com alguma mulher?

- Gray... Agora é você que falou demais...

- Então vocês já passaram a noite juntos né? Kakaka! Agora eu entendi o porque de não querer uma loira... Isso que é fidelidade viu Lucy!

- Eu não transei com ninguém aqui!

- Mas eu não disse transar Lucy... Foi você...

- Lucy-chan... Love you my baby...

- Loki! Cala a boca!

Gray! Sai da minha cama agora! Eu não quero a Juvia achando que eu estava nessa suruba de vocês dois.

- Quem é Juvia? E que suruba? Foi uma de cada vez... Mas seria legal se tivesse ido tudo junto...

- Juvia é a sua mina cara. A gata do cabelo azul... Lucy-chan você é só minha. Não vou dividir você com o Gray.

- Gray não seja malvado. Se esta bêbado fique com a maldita boca fechada para não falar besteira. Juvia é apaixonada por você. Não merece ser esquecida por causa de cachaça.

- Tá bom. Boca fechada. Loki, eu não tenho mina nenhuma. Agora boa noite. Se vão transar, Lucy morda o travesseiro pra eu não ouvir...

- Ninguem vai transar aqui!

- C'mon baby... Yes... Yes...

- LOKI!

- Agora chega! Saí! Saí! Saí!

- Calma Lucy!

- Eu disse; SAI DA MINHA CASA GRAY!

- Porque só eu? E o Loki?

- Ele é meu espírito estelar, ele mora aqui, então ele fica e você sai!

- Tá bom. Chata!

- SAI!

- Gorda...

-SAI!

- Encalhada...

- SAI! SAI! SAI! SAI! SAI!

Gray perambulava pela cidade numa mistura de ressaca e álcool ainda nas veias, quase caindo pela calçada, até que Juvia o avista e vai correndo ampara lo.

- Gray-sama!

- Hum? Sama? Onde estou? Aqui é o céu? Você é azul... É um anjo?

Juvia fica radiante ao ouvir aquilo. Mesmo sabendo que Gray estava t-o-t-a-l-m-e-n-t-e bêbado e que poderia ser apenas efeito do álcool, mas ela adorou.

Seu rosto corado, o sorriso bobo, as mãos soando de tanta emoção de estar com seu amado Gray-sama nos braços e ser comparada com um anjo, fez Juvia ter o impulso de querer beija lo loucamente.

Quando ela foi de encontro dos lábios de seu amado percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado de tanto suor e sua pele estava de um tom diferente do habitual.

- Anjo... Será que você não tem como me arrumar um sal de frutas, porque eu acho que vou vomi... ahhhhh...

Pronto. Juvia desceu de sua nuvem angelical de ilusões.

Fim.

* * *

><p>Escrevendo capitulo na madruga...<p>

Laxus dando em cima da Juvia ou é só preocupação?

Loki e Lucy já...

Semana que vem tem mais.

Até o anime friends.

Bjx


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 02

Gray estava acordando depois de 3 horas desmaiado em coma alcoólico. Olhos embaçados, a cabeça girando, as pernas tão fracas a ponto de não se aguentar em pé. Preferiu deitar novamente, fechar os olhos e relaxar um pouco mais.

Depois de alguns minutos levantou novamente e finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé. Gray não reconhecia o lugar onde havia desmaiado.

Na verdade, a ultima coisa que vinha na cabeça de Gray muito distorcidamente, era Lucy o chutando de sua casa e ele dando de cara com algo azul, mas que não dava pra reconhecer por causa do reflexo do sol, ou pela cachaça.

Mesmo não reconhecendo, Gray achou o lugar muito nobre; cortinas de veludo, lençóis de seda, móveis em modelos imperiais, nada que se possa se do gosto das garotas que ele e Loki haviam saído na noite passada.

**- Heh. Se fosse de uma delas, teria ao menos um poste de pole dance.**

Gray sentiu um cheiro suave vindo de outro cômodo da casa e resolveu ir atras.

Enquanto isso...

Juvia estava fazendo seu habitual chá da tarde e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar Gray.

Em outras situações Juvia iria estar radiante com o fato de Gray estar em sua casa, sua cama, repousando.

Mas não.

Ela não estava.

Flash Back. (mode on)

**_- Anjo... __Será que você não tem como me arrumar um sal de frutas, porque eu acho que vou vomi... Ahhhhh..._**

_- GRAY-SAMA! _

**_- Ahhh... Nossa... Minha cabeça esta girando... Tô morrendo..._**

_- Gray-Sama!_

_- Tente acordar Gray-Sama! Juvia irá cuidar de você! _

_- Alguem! Alguem pode me ajudar!_

**_- Oe Juvia! O que esta acontecendo aqui?_**

_- __Bixlow-san! Por favor, me ajude, Gray-sama desmaiou!_

**_- Que cara mais problemático._**

_Bixlow e Juvia levam Gray para casa de Juvia._

_Alguns minutos depois..._

_- Muito obrigada Bixlow-san. Juvia não sabe como agradecer._

**_- Que nada. Eu que agradeço pelo chá, pois meu estômago estava meio revoltado depois da noite de ontem._**

_- Nossa! Não me diga que você também comeu algo estragado como o Gray-sama?_

_-** Hãm? De onde você tirou isso Juvia?**_

_- Bom você estava com o estômago ruim e o Gray-sama também. Vocês podem ter comido alguma iguaria estranha durante os preparos do festival e passaram mal._

**_- Juvia. Tão linda e tão inocente._**

**_ Nosso mal estar não foi de comida. Foi de bebida. _**

**_Todos os homens da guilda estavam encarregados pelo Laxus de montar as barracas, iluminação, fogos. _**

**_Trabalhamos o dia todo até que quando acabamos fomos para uma taberna no sul de Magnólia, onde bebemos muito._**

**_Teve uns que saíram mais cedo e outros que ficaram até o final do show..._**

_- Show? Mas não era uma taberna? Em tabernas não existem shows._

**_- Em tabernas masculinas sim._**

**_E um desses que ficaram pro final do show particular foi o Gray. _**

**_As meninas ficaram loucas quando firam Gray e Loki no estabelecimento, afinal, Loki anda sumido por causa do contrato com a maga do Cosplay, e o Gray..._**

_- O que tem o Gray-sama, Bixlow-san?_

_-** Ah... Juvia... Sei que vai te machucar ouvir isso, mas você tem que abrir seus olhos, Gray é um verdadeiro piranha. **_

**_Ele é tão conhecido nessas tabernas masculinas que sua consumação dentro dos estabelecimentos nem é cobrada. _**

**_Também, ele é um exibido que fica de cueca pela rua, as mulheres avançam nele como formigas no Açu..._**

_- Bixlow-san, arigatou. _

_Juvia não precisa ouvir a fama do Gray-sama. _

_Juvia sabe._

**_- Se sabe, porque perde seu tempo com um cara desses?_**

**_ Você é linda, é culta, é uma maga fabulosa._**

**_ Não precisa se rebaixar a um cara que dorme com meia dúzia de vagabundas e ainda vomita na sua cara de tão bêbado que esta!_**

_- Chega! Bixlow-san, mais uma vez, obrigada._

**_- Desculpe Juvia... Eu me excedi._**

_- Juvia não esta triste com você. _

_Mas por favor, eu preciso me trocar, e ficar um pouco sozinha._

**_- Claro._**

**_Juvia. _**

**_Você merece algo melhor._**

_- Até Bixlow-san._

_Juvia fechou a porta e caminhou até seu quarto._

_Ela olhou Gray lá; deitado em sua cama, em seus lençóis, aquela cena a fez esquecer todas as palavras de Bixlow. _

_Chegou mais perto dele para sim ver o rosto de seu amado, mas deu de cara com marcas de unhas nas costas, um chupão bem no pescoso e marcas de batom no cós da calça do mago do gelo. _

_Os olhos de Juvia pareciam cachoeiras ao ver aquilo. _

_Suas lágrimas eram quentes a ponto de deixar seus olhos vermelhos. _

_Juvia dá as costas para o mago e dá de cara com seu espelho;_ _Sua roupa suja de vômito;_ _Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos;_ _Sua pele pálida como se seu sangue não estivesse mais circulando._

_Será que o amor realmente nos deixa assim?_

_Será que vale a pena sofrer tanto por um amor?_

_Duas vozes ecoam na mente de Juvia. _

_Com uma frase já escutada durante o dia;_

**"_Você merece algo melhor"_**

**Flash back (mode Off)**

- **Oie Juvia!**

- Ah Gray-sama. Que bom que esta melhor. Juvia estava preocupada.

**- Não precisa se preocupar, é só uma ressaca, logo passa.**

- Venha. O chá já esta pronto.

**- Chá? Não. Isso é muito quente!**

- Vai fazer bem, Gray-sama, beba.

**- Tá bom.**

_Alguns minutos silenciosos depois..._

**- Oie... Juvia...**

- Sim.

**- Por que eu estou aqui?**

- Eu achei você caindo na rua.

**- Ah... Obrigado Juvia... Só você mesmo pra me ajudar.**

(...)

Silêncio

**- Oie Juvia...**

- Sim.

**- Porque você esta tão quieta?**

- Nada demais Gray-sama. Não se incomode com a Juvia.

**- Você realmente é estranha.**

- Como?

Os olhos de Juvia se enchem de lágrimas.

**- Oie! Calma!**

**Estranha que eu digo, é que você sempre esta por perto pra me ajudar.**

Agora os olhos de Juvia brilham como se soltassem faíscas. 

(NA: liga não gente. Lembrem se que é da Juvia que eu tô escrevendo, ela é inconstante...)

- E o que você acha disso Gray-sama?

**- Eu? Eu... Sei lá...** (cara de dúvida)

**Quem não gosta de ter alguem por perto**. (Gray sorri)

Juvia pula nos braços de Gray

- AAAAHHHH! Gray-sama! Juvia fica tão feliz que você dá valor ao amor de Juvia! Juvia sempre soube que um dia valeria a pena! Gray-sama pode sempre confiar na Juvia! Mesmo que o mar se abra, a terra pare de girar, que o Gray-sama esteja velho, sem dentes, enrugado...

(Juvia não pára de falar)

**- Oie!**

**OIE! Juvia!**

**Calma! Calma!**

**Você tá me apertando demais!**

Pronto. Um simples sorriso de Gray faz Juvia perder a cabeça, de novo.

Continue...


	4. Capítulo 3

Já era noite.

Juvia estava sentada na beira da cama inerte.

No quarto as luzes estavam apagas, porém as cortinas estavam abertas e assim, permitiam as diversas luzes na festa invadirem o quarto. 

Mas a única coisa que Juvia realmente percebia invadindo seu quarto e sua mente era uma única frase;

"_Você me assusta"._

E a cada momento que Juvia sentia aquela frase ecoar, mas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Juvia pov´s.

Já não basta Juvia não ser correspondida, agora Juvia assusta?

Eu me dedico.

Eu me esforço.

Eu me sacrifico.

E no final assusto?

Eu tenho suportado tudo durante esses anos. Tudo por esse amor...

(soluços e lágrimas)

Pra no final saber que sou assustadora?

Como um bicho selvagem que só de existir já deixa quem esta ao redor com medo.

Porque...

Porque ele sente isso por mim...

Será que o amor da Juvia não é o suficiente...

_Juvia flash Back´s_ (três horas antes)

_- Oie!_

_OIE! Juvia! _

_Calma! Calma! _

_Você tá me apertando demais!_

_- Gray–sama, nos vamos viver num lindo vilarejo, próximo das montanhas, onde tem um lago passando ao lado da casa, e nossos trinta filhos correram pelos vales enquanto eu estarei preparando o jantar e você cortando a lenha..._

_- JUVIA! _

_- Ah? Que?_

_- Você não esta falando coisa com coisa!_

_- Ah... perdão Gray-sama... Juvia estava tendo uma epifania..._

_Mas é porque Juvia esta tão feliz porque você esta bem. E mais feliz ainda porque..._

_- JUVIA! _

_- Perdão..._

_- Você ta me dando dor de cabeça com esse falatório._

_- Perdão Gray-sama... Juvia não abrirá mais a boca. Vai ficar em total e absoluto silêncio até a sua recuperação._

_Por favor, continue em repouso absoluto até que esteja melhor._

_- Eu é que peço perdão. Estou na sua casa, te dando trabalho e ainda quero silêncio. Bom, é melhor eu ir... obri..._

_(_Juvia desesperada_)_

_- NÃO! _

_NÃO SE VÁ GRAY-SAMA!_

_EU CUIDO DE VOCÊ!_

_- Juvia não GRITA!_

_- Perdão Gray-sama... (_olhos cheios de água_)_

Gray pega sua camisa encostada no sofá e caminha em direção a porta. 

Ao abri la...

_- Sabe..._

_(_Gray fica com o rosto meio avermelhado, os olhos olhando para o chão e a voz meio pesada_)_

_- você é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim..._

_Mas... você me assusta..._

_Até._

Juvia olhava aquela cena inerte.

Seus olhos estavam prestes a entrar em erupção, seu sangue estava gelado. 

Gelado como um iceberg. 

Mas uma vez ela viu o homem que ama ir embora.

Mas uma vez ela entrava em um conflito interno de o seu amor por Gray ainda não era o suficiente.

Mas uma vez se sentia sozinha.

Mas desta vez ela ouviu algo diferente;

"_Você me assusta"._

Os festejos já haviam começado, mas Juvia não estava com clima para festa.

Ela estava sentada na beira da cama como passou toda à tarde. 

As lágrimas já não desciam mais.

A mente não trabalhava em ideologias mirabolantes para assim esquecer o que havia acontecido. 

Finalmente Juvia estava encarando seu maior demônio interior;

Juvia pov´s

_Juvia assusta o Gray-sama._

_Juvia tem que aceitar isso._

_Juvia não sabe lidar com tanto amor._

_Juvia esta afastando o Gray-sama._

_Juvia tem que se conformar que não pode ter o Gray-sama._

_Juvia... _

(outra crise de choro seguida de uma enorme dor no coração.

Juvia se contorcia, tentando achar uma forma de tirar toda aquela dor que estava impregnada dentro de si.)

Na festa...

- Oie Gray!

- Loki! Você esta vivo cara.

- Eh... na medida do possível... A Lucy me colocou de castigo, disse que não iria me invocar para curtir o evento, mas eu vim com a minha própria energia.

- Ela deve estar furiosa porque fomos pra casa dela.

- Isso é o de menos. Ela esta furiosa por outras coisas...

- O que?

- Ela viu umas marquinhas da noite passada na minha cintura...

- Hehehe... Você também... eu estou com três; Uma no pescoso, uma no abdômen e uma na...

- Oe pessoal!

- Natsu!

- Loki! O que você esta fazendo aqui seu maldito!

- Oei Lucy... então era por isso que você não me queria por perto né. Resolveu vir com o Natsu à tira colo.

- Não é nada disso. Você esta de castigo. E o Natsu me convidou...

- Eu não te convidei Lucy... Eu te encontrei no caminho...

- Cala a boca!

- Já que esta tudo explicado eu vou nessa.

- Você vai a onde?

- Te interessa?

- Claro! Eu sou sua mestra!

- Hoje não.

Você não me invocou. Então estou aqui por conta própria.

- Loki!

- E ai Gray.

Vamos onde hoje?

Que tal na Candy shop?

- Eu tô dentro!

O Happy não pode vir porque esta com gripe. Então aproveito e compro uns doces pra ele!

- Natsu.

Não é desse tipo de doce que vende lá...

- Então é de que tipo!

- Do tipo que eu e o Loki comemos ontem!

Tá entendendo agora sua loira!

- Então Gray? Vamos logo! (Loki já afastado dos demais)

- Vai na frente eu vou ver umas paradas na festa e logo eu chego lá.

- Até amanhã Lucy!

- Vai para o inferno Loki!

Oie... Natsu?

Natsu?

Gray cadê o Natsu?

Gray aponta para uma barraca de pescaria...

- Oie velhote! Dá-me cinco fichas! Eu vou pescar o maior peixão da banca! Agora eu tô empolgado!

- Lá se foi a minha companhia...

- Oie... Lucy... Você viu a Juvia por aí...

- Eu ia fazer essa pergunta agora mesmo para você.

- Hum... Esta procurando a Juvia... Será que o Sr Ice Make esta finalmente se derretendo de amores pela maga das águas?

- Vai se danar Lucy!

- Gelo e água são uma ótima combinação.

(Gray e Lucy com cara de terror)

- ERZA!

Fim do capitulo 03.

Perdão pela demora...

Por favor...

Se você gostou da fic, e vai favorita la, deixa um review antes...

Isso motiva... sabia?


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 04

* * *

><p>- Vai se danar Lucy!<p>

- Gelo e água são uma ótima combinação.

- ERZA!

- Qual é o problema?

- Não sabia que você tinha voltado. Foi a alguma missão?

(Erza se entristece na hora)

- Gray. Preciso conversar com você. Poderia me acompanhar?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Erza?

- Eh... eh... (falando baixo) preciso de conselhos emocionais...

- E eu vou saber dar conselhos emocionais?

- Erza... Se você preferir, eu posso te ajudar. Afinal meninas endentem dessas coisas melhor que os homens.

(Gray acenando com a cabeça concordando com Lucy).

- Eu também pensava assim. Mas eu não achei a Bisca ou a Juvia para conversar.

- E eu? Não poderia ajudar você?

- O problema que você é a encalhada da guilda. Seria a ultima que eu pediria conselhos.

- Isso foi muito rude Erza.

- Perdão Lucy. Eu não deveria jogar os defeitos ou as fraquezas dos meus companheiros ao vento.

- E você acha que eu sou a pessoa certa?

- Eu acho que você e Juvia têm um relacionamento muito bem estruturado.

- Erza, eu acho que você esta tendo conclusões precipitadas.

- Não importa. Vamos.

- Tchau tá! A Erza é realmente louca!

E agora? Quem vai me fazer companhia?

Em um restaurante mais reservado no festival...

- Qual o problema Erza? Só teve uma única vez na vida que eu pude ver você com um olhar tão melancólico. O que aconteceu com o Jellal?

- Deus. Como sou previsível.

- Somente para quem conhece você muito bem.

- Laxus conseguiu uma permissão para fazer uma visita.

- Que bom! E como foi?

- Não foi. Eu... Eu... Não consegui entrar lá...

- Erza... Porque?

- Porque... Porque dói Gray.

Vê lo iria mexer demais com minhas memórias, meus sentimentos, meu orgulho.

Às vezes nos temos medo das mudanças.

(Agora é a vez de Gray ficar em silêncio e com um semblante melancólico)

- Gray. Eu disse algo que te magoou?

- Não. Você esta certa. Mudanças causam medo.

- Você esta assim por causa de Juvia?

- Sim talvez.

- Gray. Você e Juvia formam um casal tão perfeito.

- Eu já sei disso. Não precisa você falar. Todos só sabem me lembrar isso a todo o momento.

- Então Gray. O que falta para você resolver isso?

- É que são muitas mudanças Erza.

Eu sempre vivi sozinho, sem amarras, e a Juvia você sabe como ela é...

Ela é sufocante demais às vezes... Isso dá medo.

Não que eu não tenha sentimentos por ela... Mas são um pouco diferentes dos dela por mim.

- Gray ninguém ama da mesma forma.

- Mas sei lá... Às vezes eu penso que iria ficar melhor com o outro Gray... Você sabe. O de Edolas.

- Mas ele não pertence a esse mundo. Agora se você sente algo pela Juvia, mesmo que seja pouco, deveria tentar não machuca la com suas atitudes.

- E eu vou deixar de ser eu mesmo por causa de outra pessoa? Eu não tenho compromisso nenhum com ela. Porque tenho que deixar de fazer coisas que todo homem faz.

- Você pode continuar fazendo. Isso é problema seu. Mas não deixe a saber das suas façanhas noturnas, poupe a disso.

- Você esta certa... Eu sou um idiota... (Gray se levanta)

- Aonde você vai?

- Hoje Juvia me socorreu na sarjeta, me deu guarita e eu ainda fui grosso com ela. Talvez seja por isso que ela não veio ao festival.

- Isso. Vá pedir desculpas. E se eu souber que você continua destratando a Juvia eu vou te dar uma surra daquelas.

(Gray sorri.)

- Erza. Vença seu medo.

Faça isso por Jellal.

- Obrigada.

Enquanto isso na casa de Juvia a escuridão tomava conta.

Juvia estava submersa na banheira.

Ela não queria ver nada.

Ouvir nada.

E dentro d'água era onde Juvia se sentia melhor.

Ela não queria pensar.

Não queria mais ilusões.

Estava cansada.

E a água sempre foi um balsamo.

Gray estava em frente a porta.

Já havia tocado a campainha mais de 10 vezes e ninguém atendia.

Mas ele sabia que Juvia estava em casa, pois os sapatos estavam no mesmo lugar que ele havia visto quando esteve lá mais cedo.

Gray começou a ficar preocupado.

Será que Juvia esta passando mal?

Será que ela cometeu suicídio?

Ela não seria louca em fazer...

Nem esperou a frase se formar em sua mente, é claro que Juvia é louca;

Ela gosta dele. Só pode ser louca em se amarrar num cara frio e exibicionista com ele.

De tanto ouvir esses adjetivos dos outros, Gray já se classificava como um exibicionista, frio e egoísta.

Ele olhou a fechadura da porta por alguns minutos e logo fez uma chave de gelo e entrou na casa.

Quando deu de cara com toda aquela escuridão Gray sentiu uma angustia forte no peito.

Uma angustia que ele só sentiu uma única vez.

Quando apareceu aquela tatuagem estranha em seu pulso em tenrou.

A cada cômodo que Gray entrava ele ia acendendo as luzes.

E com isso ia olhando os detalhes daquele lugar.

Coisas que passaram despercebidas durante a tarde que esteve ali.

Um móvel antigo na sala de jantar com vários porta - retratos.

Fotos da guilda.

Fotos em Fairy Hills.

Fotos com Makarov.

Gajeel e Levy.

Erza.

E claro de Gray.

Essas eram as maiores. Com as molduras mais belas.

Gray ficou feliz em ver aquilo.

Gray continuou a entrar pela casa e nada de encontrar Juvia.

O ultimo lugar que ele ainda não tinha entrado era no banheiro.

De inicio Gray relutou em abrir a porta, pois sabia que Juvia iria fazer um escândalo, mas também pensou que talvez fosse engraçado.

Abriu. Ninguém.

Quando Gray iria fechar a porta e desistir, viu uma mecha do cabelo de Juvia dentro d'água e imediatamente puxou Juvia a sacudindo enfurecidamente.

- Você enlouqueceu!

Quer morrer afogada!

- Gray- Sama! Pare! Esta me machucando!

Gray olha para Juvia desesperado. E fica enfurecido ao ver a cada de poker face* de Juvia.

- O que você pretendia com isso!

- Tomar banho.

- Submersa desse jeito!

Impossível. Você nem estava respirando. Estava imóvel. Parecia estar morta.

- Gray-sama. Eu sou uma maga da água. Esqueceu.

Água. Isso é normal pra mim.

- Ãhm?

Nossa que susto! Mas parecia que você estava mortinha da silva nessa banheira. Que loucura!

- Gray-sama. Poderia sair. Eu estou no banheiro.

- AAAHH! Perdão Juvia. Te espero lá fora.

Gray fechou a porta e foi esperar na sala.

- Que loucura! E no final eu é que me passei por idiota.

Gray ficou ali por alguns minutos.

Com isso foi passando toda aquela euforia de achar que Juvia estava morta.

Até que Gray se deu conta que tinha acabado de ver Juvia nua na banheira.

Gray pov´s

Como eu sou idiota!

Entrei na casa de uma garota sem permissão.

E ainda tiro ela da banheira nua aos sopapos.

Como eu sou idiota.

Mais idiota ainda que nem me liguei aos detalhes.

Só refazendo a cena na minha mente...

Em câmera lenta

...a pele dela é tão branca...

... Cintura fina...

... Peitos... Peitos...

DESDE QUANDO O CABELO DA JUVIA É TÃO GRANDE PRA CONSEGUIR TAMPAR OS PEITOS DELA!

Gray pov´s off

- Gray-sama.

- Oe Juvia... Que cabelo grande é esse?

- Esta molhado.

- Hehe. Mas eu pensei que ele vivia molhado. (Gray tentando fazer uma piadinha idiota)

- Não. Não vive molhado.

- Desculpa. Era brincadeira.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Nada porque?

- Então porque esta aqui em casa?

- AH! Sim! Estão todos perguntando por você no festival, então resolvi te buscar.

- Obrigada. Eu não vou.

- Mas porque?

- Não estou para festa hoje.

- Oe Juvia... Sobre hoje à tarde.

- Não precisa me agradecer.

Você já esta melhor pode voltar para o festival e aproveitar bastante.

- Nossa Juvia. Por que esta me tratando assim.

- Gray-sama. Por favor. Agora quem esta indisposta é Juvia. Poderia me deixar descansar.

- AH! Então é isso!

Pensei que estava chateada comigo!

Bom se é assim, eu não vou atrapalhar mais. Boa noite Juvia.

- Boa noite Gray-sama.

Gray fechou a porta e saiu da casa de Juvia com a consciência tranqüila.

Juvia não estava chateada com ele. 

Só estava passando mal.

- Bom. Tudo resolvido!

Vou encontrar o Loki.

Assim que Gray fechou aquela porta Juvia despencou no chão como se estivesse com uma tonelada em suas costas.

Como era difícil para ela ser fria com Gray.

Como doía.

E doía mais ainda quando ela via que ele nem se prontificou a cuidar dela.

Assim como ela SEMPRE cuidou dele.

Doía.

Doía muito.

Mas era necessário.

Ali começava o processo de retirada de Gray Fullbuster da vida de Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong>(n.a) Capitulo realizado graças a Adele.<strong>

**Quer escrever alguma coisa deprê, coloque Adele na sua Playlist.**

**Demorei esse capitulo por culpa do Mashima troll, que fez um time Ship de mierda, e agora tive que repensar toda a história.**

**E claro. Oda-sama que fez ficar apaixonada por Trafalgar Law e pelo meu muso master; Roronoa Zoro.**

*** Poker face que eu quis dizer é a típica cara de bunda.**

**Ainda não entendeu?**

**Aquela cara que a gente faz qd quer mostrar que não tá nem aí. Sem emoção. Sem expressão.**

**Mereço reviews?**


End file.
